


Gratitude

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She clings to life so beautifully."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mythology Kinkmeme. Prompt: Greek Myth, Pan/Iphigenia, He saves her, but for a price--her virginity.

 

Gratitude

 

 

 

She’s such a lovely scared little thing. Barely a woman, almost a child still, with thin white arms and small white hands, and innocent blue eyes so wide with awe and fear. Her unripe breast rises in quick, shallow breaths, like she’s afraid that if she stops breathing for just a moment then she’ll stop forever, and this time no one will be here to save her. Good old Thanatos – mortals are just so _obsessed_ with him, aren’t they? He thanks him silently.

She clings to life so beautifully, his little Iphigenia with her eyes so big and blue and so bright with that desperate, hungry light. To tell the truth, he expects fear and a maiden’s shame, maybe even disgust, a struggle – all those things that make a hunt worth it, at least until he gets a flute instead of the soft, pliant flesh of a nymph - as he grips her slim shoulders and pushes her down and rips her pretty dress from her graceful pale body. Instead, he only gets the gratitude she owes her god, her _saviour._ He kisses her small pink mouth, and she immediately gives in under his tongue and teeth, so inexperienced and frail that he could break her with just a touch.

She lays down quietly and spreads her legs wide, grits her teeth and shuts her eyes closed as he enters her roughly and as his fingers search for her small breasts and pinch and tease her nipples until she bites her lip. She tries not to let any noise escape her mouth – she’s the daughter of a king, so proud and strong, even if that very king was the one who vowed to kill her -, and she swallows every little cry down and chokes on every tiny moan stuck in her throat. But he can feel her smooth legs trembling as they brush the coarse hair on his, can feel her short nails digging into his back and the slick warmth of her flesh clenching around him, and he can see the long dishevelled locks of dark gold dancing on her shoulders as her back arches begging silently for more.

He can see little drops of red and white on her thighs when he lets her raise to her feet, pain and confusion grazing the delicate lines of her face under the calm composure she’s trying so hard to maintain.

She thanks him, her shoulders shaking lightly, and he smiles as he promises he will always be there to save her.


End file.
